Silver Fox: Redux
by Snipa
Summary: The sealing didn't quite go as planned. As a result, our hero is pushed into a world that is much larger then just the Shinobi world. NaruxHina M rated for safety.


Yo, Snipa here. Well, I have to apologize first. It's been sometime since you guys and gals had heard from me.

Anyways, I got back to work on several projects, this being one of them. I DID change it up people. So you can't just assume that if you've read The Silver Flash, that means you can just skip a majority of the content. I have redone the plot.. A LOT. Rules are MOSLTY the same though, and I did my research into the Naruto world indepth, so I redid some of the my understanding of the power structures of the shinobi world.

I will also be using ************** made by Godo. (if you want to know what it is, read his story Kitsune of Whirlpool.)

Please note: This series pre-dates the moments in which Kushina is said to be the second jinchuuriki. That being said, this is NOT including Kushina's status as a jinchuuriki as the Bijuu are portrayed differently in this story... No, not in that way you sexual perverts. Yes the kyuubi is a female, but she ain't human. Demons in my stories have a different skill set then most others. The rules for my set of demons? Read and find out. Some of you may already be guessing why this world is so different. For my older readers, you already know some things.

This story will have lemons LATER ON. So it is rated M for safety. (for god sakes people, Naruto is like 12 at the beginning of the first season. I'm not into little kids doing it. Wait till he's like 16 before you go into the whole lemon thing.)

"**Demon speaking"**

_thinking_

_flashback/specific moment_

"normal talking"

"_telepathic communication"_

Well, that's it mostly. Please notice that the first three scenes are specifically chosen. It's up to you to guess when these three are... it ain't hard though.

Chapter start:

"_**ROAAAAR!"**_

_A giant nine-tailed fox thrashed the buildings around it._

"_Byakko no Fūin Shiki!" A white light envelopes the land._

–

_Sarutobi looked down at the bed before him. He was numb. Just a few hours ago, he had taken up the position of Hokage once more. "Bi-chan. I'm sorry. I'll join you in time. For now, you know I have some duties to perform. I'll miss you, my queen."_

_Hiruzen put on the Hokage hat once more. He felt the burdens he had long forgotten come back. With a face made of iron through years of practice, the elder stepped out of the room. A wave of chakra entered the room. The air had become still, and the light diminished._

_Time had stopped for the room in which Sarutobi Biwako, Hiruzen's dead wife, laid._

–

_A figure calmly slips through the darkness of a building. The man's eyes glowed white for a moment before he moved again. He had reached the center of the complex. He quickly pulled some paper from his cloak and slapped it on a safe. The seals on the paper glowed softly before the tumblers fell into place almost inaudibly. The man turned the handle. Inside of the small safe were some documents. He quickly pulled them out and then replaced it with something else._

_He pushed the safe shut quickly but quietly, and backed up into the shadows just as the door to the room opened._

_A noticeably plump man came rushing into the room. He turned the knob on the safe at a frantic pace. He heard the safe click open, and then moved to opened the safe._

_Outside:_

_The man appeared in a dark snap. He quickly pulled a piece of paper from the seal. He felt a presence, and looked down. At his feet was a small blood red fox. He held his hand out, and the fox quickly jumped onto his arm. The fox quickly made its way up to the man's shoulders and wrapped itself around his neck._

_The man chuckled at the fox's antics, and calmly walked down the road._

_A large explosion sounded out from behind him as the shock wave ruffled his cloak. For a split second, a pair of deep blue slit eyes glinted in the moonlight._

–

Present day: 5 years after the Kyuubi attack

Naruto slowly wakes up from unconsciousness. Images blur through his head from the past few days. The blond used his hands to rub his eyes. Once he realized his action, Naruto looked at his right hand and flexed it slowly. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it.

_Naruto gasped in pain as a kunai skewered his hand._

The kid sat up slowly as his left hand felt around his chest.

_A sword is swung and blood flows freely._

Naruto rubs his right temple.

_A rock smashed into his head making him dizzy and trip._

His left hand fell onto his left leg.

_A sword slashed through his leg. He could see white at the center of the cut._

Naruto slowly raised his right hand up to his throat. He felt a small scar.

"_DIE DEMON!" a kunai plunged for his throat._

Naruto let his arm drop to his side. His hand felt something soft. Not the bedsheets, those were rough. No, this was genuinely soft. He looked at his hand to see a small red ball.

_A small red fox was slowly pulled from the seal on his stomach._

He petted the fox calmly.

"_A man of unknown power had somehow placed a genjutsu on her."_

Naruto knit his brows together. Who was this man? He shrugged, and kept petting the now purring fox.

"_The genjutsu failed, but she had lost her control over her own power."_

The fox woke up slowly. She looked around slowly, before looking up at the boy. A voice seemed to enter his mind. _"Good morning, Naruto."_

"Good morning, Naruto-san," a voice rang out from where the door was.

Naruto almost jumped out of his bed. He looked over to see a figured dressed in black ANBU with a weasel mask on.

Naruto tensed his muscles in case of an attack.

The figure lifted his hand in a placating manner. "Calm down, Naruto-san. I'm not here to hurt you."

Naruto still couldn't trust him. Another ANBU had attacked him before.

"_What do you people think you're doing!" The crowd stopped in their place as an ANBU appeared before them. They were in trouble, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. That is, until the ANBU spoke. "You have to cut his vocal chords so he can't squeal to the Hokage!" The mob cheered._

Naruto tried to speak, to tell the ANBU to go away, but found that his voice was lost.

The ANBU removed his mask, "Your vocal chords were cut." The teenager looked sad. He had black hair and black eyes. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I was the one who got you out of that mess."

Naruto still held eyes that said he did not trust the man. Itachi sighed. Well, he couldn't blame the kid, he thought. He had royally messed up. He had been late to his job, thinking that the patrols could last a bit longer. Itachi had needed to talk to the Hokage. When he was released he searched the town for his charge only to find him pinned to a wall by some kunai and a sword. His body was little more then fleshed meat. He had immediately killed the traitorous ANBU, and ran his charge to the hospital while his clone killed the mob. As far as he was concerned, anyone who could harm a child did not deserve to live. Still, he had lost the trust of the one he had to protect. That always made the job that much harder. "I don't blame you for not trusting me off the bat. It must been a difficult ordeal, one that I can't understand." He spoke the truth. He was raised by a family that, while strict, provided for him and protected him until he could defend himself. Sure, he had been in a war, and the horrors of that in his life will never leave him. But still...

Itachi kept eye contact with the boy, and let the kid search his eyes for any deceit. Itachi slowly backed up to the wall, and placed his hands on it while leaning on the wall. Hopefully, showing the boy that he meant no harm would let the boy relax.

Naruto looked over the man and watched his movements. _"Naruto,"_ a feminine voice said in his head, _"He doesn't seem to be aggressive. If he wanted to harm you, he would have done so by now, I think."_

After a few minutes, the boy relaxed a little, and Itachi smiled a bit. "The doctors said that you could leave as soon as you were awake." Normally, a boy with his injuries wouldn't be let out for the next few months, but since the civilians didn't like this particular boy, they just wanted him out of there.

Naruto nodded slowly, and got up. A fox hopped down to the ground. Itachi looked at the little fox. "Hello, little fox."

The fox yipped once.

"Are you Naruto's new friend?"

The fox yipped again.

"That's good. He needs a friend." He lifted his gaze to see Naruto try to stand up. "Be careful. you've been in a bed for a week, Naruto-san. Take your first steps easy."

Naruto nodded slowly, and let his feet hit the floor. He stood up a little and wobbled as he tried to keep his balance. He took a step, and was stable. Naruto smiled and took another step. His leg went out a little. When he was about to fall, he felt a hand hold his arm up. He looked up to see Itachi holding him up. Naruto's small body was easily dwarfed by the teenager.

"I did say to take it easy," Itachi said in a monotone voice.

Naruto nodded and regained his balance. He took a few steps forward and soon he was walking like normal again.

"Now that you can walk, Naruto-san, I guess you want to get dressed," Itachi asked as he held out a bundle.

Naruto nodded, and held out his hand. Itachi placed them in his hand, and walked to the door. "I'll let you get dressed. Come outside when you're ready, and I'll take you to get some ramen."

Naruto was excited at the prospect of ramen. He quickly changed into his clothes. He wore grey baggy pants, a dark blue shirt with a grey sweater coat. The blond haired kid had blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek.

However, his most unique features were the single silver fox tail coming from his lower back and the two silver fox-like ears on his head instead of normal human ones. Both features had a snow white tips.

Over his clothes, Naruto put on a dark brown cloak. The cloak had a hood that covered his head, and went to his ankles. It was slightly torn, but no-one had ever found out who he was like this.

Since the man just outside the door was taking him for some ramen, he decided that the guy couldn't be that bad.

He picked the fox up, and put him in his jacket beneath his cloak

He walked out, and Itachi eyed him over for a second. "Not a bad disguise, Naruto-san." Itachi placed his mask back on. "Shall we go?"

Naruto nodded, and the two went down the halls and left the hospital.

A few minutes later, we find the two at Ichiruka's Ramen Stand.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite customer, Naruto," the old man behind the counter exclaimed. The man then turned to the ANBU. "Hello, weasel-san. What can I get you two today? Ah, and before I ask, since you seem to be treating him, do you want to place a limit on how many bowls Naruto can eat?"

This was actually customary. After the first time Naruto came here with the Hokage, the Professor asked the man to put limits on how much the kid could eat. The kid almost killed himself eating too much one time.

Naruto deflated upon hearing the limit question. Well, a leas-

"No limits this time," Weasel answered.

Naruto started bouncing up and down on his stool.

"Are you sure? The kid has been known to eat a lot."

"I'm sure. I just ask that Naruto gets a lot more meat then usual in his dishes."

The man nodded. He turned to Naruto, "So how much kid?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"Something wrong, Naruto?"

"Naruto cannot speak due to an 'accident' Naruto had, Teuchi-san," Itachi explained.

Teuchi looked at the weasel masked ANBU. "You don't say."

"Hey dad," a feminine voice called out from the back, "We're running low on shrimp." A teenage girl came out front. "Oh, hi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto waved happily. He opened his mouth to say hi, but closed it and frowned again.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun," The girl asked.

"Ayame, Naruto seems to have lost his voice due to an _accident_," Teuchi explained.

Ayame's eye twitched. "You don't say." A dark aura appeared around her.

Teuchi just sighed. He hated to be the receiver of her wrath this time.

Ayame quickly calmed herself, and then held up a menu. "I know you're hungry, Naruto-kun. So just point out what you want first, and then tell me how many bowls you want."

Naruto looked at the menu blankly.

"Ayame, he might not know how to read yet," Teuchi said.

Ayame's head fell a bit.

Teuchi smiled, "I'm gonna go out on a limb, and say Miso Ramen?"

Naurot nodded his head.

"Great, how many bowls?"

Naruto up four fingers.

"Alright, four bowls of miso ramen coming up," Ayame exclaimed as she went to the back.

"Ayame, be sure to put some extra meat and veges in all of his bowls," Teuchi called out.

"'Kay!"

Teuchi turned to Weasel. "Alright, and what will you have, Weasel-san?"

"Do you have anything with cabbage," the masked teenager asked.

"Shio(salt) or miso ramen."

"Alright, I guess I'll have some miso ramen as well. Add something to sweeten it a bit more if you can."

"Coming right up," Teuchi answered.

Naruto let his fox out from under his cloak to sit on the counter. The red fox looked around quietly.

"What's your fox's name," the ANBU asked. "I can lip read."

Naruto nodded, and tried to say it.

"Kina?" Underneath the mask Itachi's eyes widened just a tad, but became neutral once more.

Naruto nodded.

"Nice name," weasel said. The ANBU stared at the fox a bit longer.

Naruto smiled, and, if Itachi's eyes didn't fool him, the fox did as well. He raised an eyebrow behind his mask. _It couldn't be._

"Order up," Teuchi exclaimed as he set the bowls down in front of the two. He noticed the fox. "Well hello there, fox." He petted the kit on its head. "What it's name?"

"Apparently, Kina," weasel answered as he moved the mask up slightly to uncover his mouth. He blew on the noodles and slurped it up slowly using his chopsticks.

"hehe, and are you Naruto's friend," Teuchi asked.

Surprisingly the fox yipped between mewlings.

"That's good."

During this time, Naruto was wolfing down his first bowl.

Ayame came out, "Here's the next one for little Naru-chan!"

The boy smiled and made a 'gimmie' motion as he drank the last bit of the soup left from the first.

Ayame then noticed the kit. "Awww, so cute. What's her name?"

Teuchi raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Ayame chuckled. "Silly, only a girl can be that cute. So?"

"Her name is Kina."

"Kina huh," Ayame said as she scooped up the small fox. "So cute."

The fox was loving all this attention.

–

When the meal was over, the two store owners waved good-bye to their favorite customer, and the two boys wandered back onto the street.

Weasel looked to the boy. "Naruto, I was wondering. What do you want to be when you grow up."

The kid smiled, as if saying, "That's easy," and then pointed at the Hokage Monument.

"You want to be a Hokage, eh?"

The boy nodded.

Itachi chuckled. "You've got a long hard road ahead of you. You might not even be able to do it." Naruto's smile dropped a little, and he dipped his head down. "But," Naruto looked back up, "If you work hard, and never give up, you might, just might, be able to accomplish your dream." Naruto's smile came back full force. Itachi smiled underneath his mask as well. The kid's personality was infectious.

–

To be continued...

Yo, done with the first. I'll be releasing each chapter as I perfect the storyline a bit more. As of the posting of this chapter I'm working on chapter 4... Sorry it's been so long since I really posted anything.


End file.
